


Claimed by Darkness

by LaraCaldin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark!Dipper, Demon Ritual, Extended ending because why not, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Smut, Tentacle Sex, a bit of angst too, but not too much, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: Dipper falls in love with Bill after he ends up alone, and now the demon wants to go through a very special ritual in order for them to be bonded to each other... forever.





	Claimed by Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !   
> This is my first Billdip fanfic and I hope not the last. I just love this ship~ 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and don't forget to comment, it means a lot to me!

Sometimes, Dipper found it funny how things could change with time.

When he was twelve years old, he fought an inter dimensional triangle demon along with his twin sister, Mabel, his great uncles, Stanford and Stanley, as well as all of their friends.

Now, if it wasn’t for that same triangle demon - which had now a human shape (a _beautiful_ human shape even) - he would be all alone.

It took Dipper a while to figure out why he was unhappy, a few years actually. And the reason was simple: Because no one understood him and no one _wanted_ to.

His sister, that he would have been ready to give up his life for, was constantly making fun of him, making him look lesser than he really was to anyone around them, including himself for a very long time.

Stanley was similar, never considering him good enough because he didn’t use raw strength or punched things around like a “real man” should, he used his brain instead.

When it comes to Stanford, Dipper had thought that they were alike. They had so many common points and interests that they had to get along. Stanford even offered him to become his apprentice, and that made him the happiest twelve years old kid on the planet. He thought that his Great Uncle would open for him the doors of new marvelous universes, that Dipper was special and lucky to have such a teacher. But, first of all, Stanford is an egocentric jerk: Even someone with the same interests and qualities as his couldn’t satisfy his interest for long, and he would eventually grow bored of the person. And second of all, Stanford eventually discovered something about his new assistant during one of their experiment. The old man saw something in Dipper’s heart, like a growing dark spot. An _unnatural_ dark spot. He quickly understood what it was: Pure darkness. And instead of helping him, he ostracized him, pushed him away like an abomination. As if it was going to help…

Dipper was pretty sure that if the man had a heart, it had turned into stone long before they met.

Not only was Dipper hurt by the rejection, but he was also scared by this darkness within him. That day, when he was alone in the forest, scared about what he was or what he could become, no one came to find him, reassure him, or tell him that it would be fine and that it was nothing… He remembers how he sat alone, in this cold clearing at night, how he thought that he had never felt so cold and so lonely in his whole life and how he ended up crying a lifetime of repressed suffering and loneliness. And, contrary to many believes, tears don’t blind people: they open their eyes. It is only when you are choking with your own tears that you can realize the truth about yourself and others around you.

If there was indeed some form of darkness in his heart, it bloomed like a camellia at spring at this very moment.

There are two ways to handle a curse: you either die trying to lift it, or you embrace it like a blessing. Dipper chose the latter.

When he came back to the Mystery Shack, he stole the journals because he deemed they were _his_ , took his other stuff and ran away.

 

Bill reappeared in his life shortly after. As he was alone and lost, he began to hear whispers and feel like someone was watching him. Then he began to dream about this attractive blond man who reminded him of someone, even though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

At first, the visions were short and blurry. He could only briefly take a peek at this gold and black figure. Then, he started hearing the man speak, but he couldn’t figure what he was saying.

And finally, the barrier separating them broke down as, during a meditation, Dipper managed to break into the Mindscape where he met Bill.

Of course, he freaked out at first. Dipper didn’t exactly have very fond memories of Bill Cipher in mind, and that is an understatement. He tried to push him away, but Bill would come back in his sleep, asking for his help. He needed him, he told him, he needed him to bring him back. But Dipper refused, first, because it seemed to him like the _worst_ thing he could possibly do and, two, because he just wanted to be alone. Or did he…?

Dipper eventually got used to Bill’s presence and, since Time seems to be an odd and unpredictable thing, they fell in love after several encounters. The nocturnal trips to the Mindscape - where literally everything is possible - greatly helped, as both of them revealed their worst and best parts to each other in a way that no ordinary mortals could comprehend.

And eventually, Dipper did the “stupid” thing he thought he would never do: he gave to the demon a body. Well, that’s not exactly correct: the better way to put it would be to say that, thanks to a ritual, Dipper managed to materialize Bill Cipher’s human body into his reality.

And as a good demon, Bill wanted to reward his lover. He wanted to _claim_ him.

Apparently, the claiming ritual was like the ultimate relationship goal for a demon like Bill. And if Bill wanted it, Dipper was ready to follow.

 

It was today. Dipper was waiting in their bedroom. He was pacing around it and felt nervous. He had honestly _no idea_ what this ritual was like since he had found nothing it anywhere. According to Bill, it was certainly because it was a very intimate topic that the demons didn’t share easily, and also that Dipper would be the first mortal to be part of it.

“Well,” had added Bill with a knowing smirk “mortal, _for now_.”

“What does it mean?” asked Dipper, even though he might have an idea.

“Surprise~” was the only answer he got from the demon.

All he knew was that it was sexual. He wasn’t scared of what Bill could do to him - he trusted him entirely - but he was nervous about what this ritual will be like. Demons can be… very extreme.

Bill suddenly appeared in the room. The demon was dressed simply, with only black trousers and a white shirt on. His golden eye shone brightly when he saw Dipper.

“Hello love,” he said as he hugged his lovely Pinetree “are you ready for the big day?”

“I…I hope so…” was all that the young man could answer.

The demon noticed his nervousness and kissed his cheek.

“Everything will be fine,” he whispered in his ear “you will love it.”

“I know, but it’s just that you haven’t told me what it consisted in so…”

“Nothing you will hate, I can guarantee you that. Don’t be scared Pinetree, you know I can’t hurt you.”

Dipper smiled, and his nervousness vanished. He hugged Bill tightly. He loved to hug Bill, he felt safe in his arms. Bill kissed the top of his head and gently pushed him back to look at his face. The two lovers stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, and Bill asked again:

“Are you ready, Pinetree?”

Dipper suspected that the ritual worked like a pact between a mortal and a demon: The demon couldn’t do anything without the mortal’s consent. He nodded.

“I am ready.”

“Good.” Bill’s grin widened and he pointed the bed with his finger. “Now go on the bed. Sit on your knees in front of me.”

Dipper did as he was told. He was surprised to see Bill sit on a chair in front of the bed instead of going on it with him.

“You’re not coming?”

Bill crossed his legs and smirked.

“No, today I will be a humble spectator.”

“What?” Dipper was genuinely confused. “But… I thought… What am I supposed to do then?”

“Just relax and don’t freak out.”

“Freak out? Why would I…”

He was cut when something slick crawled around his torso from behind. He squealed and turned, only to freeze in stupor: The headboard of the bed had disappeared, replaced by one of Bill’s portal. From this portal, three slick and dark tentacles were making their way to Dipper. They crawled to him, wrapped themselves around his legs, his waist and his torso. The contact of the slick and warm tentacles on his body was strange, weirder than anything he had ever experienced but this was strangely turning him on. Still, he weakly tried to pull them away, but they wrapped around him even more, caressing his entire body in a way he had never imagined, not even in his wildest fantasies.

“Don’t fight back, honey.” Said Bill, who was watching the scene with great interest, his golden eyes gleaming and staring at Dipper’s body. “Everything is under control; you don’t have to be afraid.”

“B-Bill! You never…ah… talked about that!”

“I wanted to surprise you, honey. Do you like it?”

“I…I…I don’t know, it’s…its weird!”

It was getting hard for Dipper to say a coherent sentence and whimpers and moans were escaping his mouth.

Suddenly, the tentacle that was roaming on his torso grabbed his t-shirt and pulled at it violently. The fabric was torn apart, revealing Dipper’s white skin and pointy nipples. The second tentacle managed to open his pants’ zipper and the third one pulled them off his body swiftly. They quickly disposed of his underwear as well. In a matter of seconds, Dipper was completely bare and at the mercy of the tentacles.

Bill shifted at the sight of his naked lover but he didn’t move from his seat, and he kept his legs crossed. He kept watching, his eyes staring intensely at the scene before him.

Dipper was completely and utterly powerless. The grip of the damn tentacles on his legs and arms was strong and he didn’t have the will to resist it.

The first tentacle crawled up his torso to slide up his chin and into his mouth. He moaned around it, the slick appendice nearly choking him. At the same moment, the second appendage wrapped itself around his cock and started stroking it, coiled around it and covering it with its slick substance. He moaned louder, and he felt his cock get bigger and more erect under the tentacle’s care.

The two tentacles were working in perfect sync, and it was driving Dipper mad. He could barely focus on his breathing anymore and his eyes were rolling in his eye sockets. All he could do was moan and whimper around the tentacle in his mouth and grind against the one on his cock.

And he had completely forgotten the third appendice.

He jolted when he felt it creep against the bottom of his back, sliding lower. When it poked at his entrance, his eyes widen and automatically bucked as a reflex.

This made Bill chuckle. The blond demon was very aroused by the sight of his Pinetree being taken like this, and it was painful to be forced to restrain himself, to stay away. His own cock was aching in his pants, but he got his hands at bay, resisting to the urge of palming himself. But he couldn’t, not right away. The ritual implied that the submissive partner was taken by the incarnation of the dominant’s desire first. Honestly, Bill would have never bet on the tentacles but he had to admit this was entertaining.

“Pinetree, let it have its way with you.”

The boy looked at him, tears falling on his cheeks and his look was one of pure despair. The demon gave him a sympathetic look and smiled reassuringly at him.

“I told you, Pinetree: You are safe, don’t be scared.”

The third tentacle chose this moment to penetrate him. Dipper’s cry was muffled by the tentacle in his mouth and he started squirming as it went deeper inside of him and reached his prostate.

Bill couldn’t restrain himself anymore when he heard his lover’s muffled cries. Besides, the tentacles were like an expansion of him, so he could feel all the things that they felt. And it was amazing.

 He opened his pants and started palming his aching cock through his underwear. He was slow, even if it was torture, because he didn’t want to come before Dipper and ruin everything.

The experience that Dipper was living was unexplainable. His fears had vanished, replaced by pure bliss. He completely let go of all restrain, moaning and squirming shamelessly against the appendices, flexing against them eagerly. 

“Looks like you enjoy it…” said Bill with a satisfied smile and lick on his lips. “Maybe is it time to speed up things a little…”

Obeying to his command, the tentacles sped up. There was no way Dipper could resist any longer, he was about to cum. He looked at his lover desperately again, but this time it was a look that was begging for something, anything…

Bill moved his hand and the tentacle in Dipper’s mouth slid off. It retracted itself into the portal while the two others remained, relentlessly pleasuring Dipper. The boy’s cries were loud, needy and erotic. A true melody for Bill’s ears.

“Ah Bill~” Dipper moaned. “Please…”

A word popped up in his mind, rewinding over and over again as he was looking at his lover.

“Master…” Something within the boy seemed to react to this simple word. “Please, master… Please!”

As for Bill, he knew that it was the signal. The demon got up, nearly fell on his knee in front of his lover to grab Dipper’s face and kiss him. The kiss was needy and desperate; both of them needed each other so badly…

Both of the remaining tentacles’ movements accelerated, and Dipper came with a muffled cry.

The lovers pulled apart, panting. Dipper was exhausted. The tentacles crawled back in the portal which disappeared. As for Bill, his groin was still aching. He caressed Dipper’s hair and this made the boy look at him with half-lidded eyes and his mouth ajar. This sight made the demon shiver and he smiled at him.

“Would you do one more thing for your master?” he said, pointing at his erect cock.

Dipper smiled back. His gaze at Bill was loving, adoring even, and the demon couldn’t be happier when he answered:

“Anything.”

The boy bent down to take his master’s cock in his mouth, lapping the tip gently. Bill groaned, his wish of being touched by his precious Pinetree being finally granted. Watching him being taken by these tentacles had surely been entertaining, but it had also been torture. But now, Dipper was doing an amazing job at pleasuring him, fervently bobbing his head up and down to take him whole in his mouth.

“Aren’t you sinful, Pinetree?” Asked Bill, panting and eyes clouded with lust.

Dipper moaned in response and the demon flinched when the sound reverberated around his erection. He was close. Bill started moving his hips, basically fucking impatiently Dipper’s mouth at this point. Both of them were panting and moaning until Bill groaned and released his seed in his lover’s mouth.

Both of them were a panting mess afterward. Eventually, Bill made a handkerchief appear out of thin air and he wiped out the mess he had caused on Dipper’s face as well as his cum and the slick liquid on the rest of his body. The boy was so exhausted he could barely stay awake.

“You have been very good, Pinetree. I am proud of you, and now you have become so beautiful. Oh yes, beautiful and all mine.”

Dipper opened his eyes slightly, curious about Bill’s remark, and he noticed that the demon was grinning at him. A rather large mirror appeared in Bill’s hands and he watched his reflection in it. His eyes shot open when he noticed that something was off. He moved closer to the mirror, not believing what he was seeing: Instead of his brown chocolate irises, two golden and shining orbs were staring back at him. His irises seemed to be burning like molten gold inside his eyes: it was truly beautiful.

Bill was watching his lover admiring himself in the mirror with joy, his smile softening at the sight. Never in his very long life had he felt so happy, so serene. Finding the right mate meant everything for a demon, and Bill knew that Dipper Pines was the one and only love of his eternal life.

“Forever?” Dipper murmured, his golden irises meeting Bill’s similar irises.

In his eyes, he saw trust, happiness and pure adoration.

“Yes, my love. _Forever_.”

Dipper smiled and the two of them kissed fervently.

 

_Extended Ending_

“We cannot stay for long, Stanley.” Said Stanford “We still have a lot of work to do.”

“Just relax Stanford,” answered his brother “We still have time. Besides, Mabel wants to visit around. I imagine she is looking for cute boys to flirt with…”

The brothers were eating at a restaurant’s terrace, in a beautiful Italian coast city. The landscape was gorgeous and the sea was more beautiful than anything they had ever seen. This place was so beautiful it seemed to be a dream.

Despite the beauty of the scenery, Stanley looked suddenly uncomfortable.

“And… Well, I mean we can leave her have some fun for a while. This is the first time I see her that happy since…You know, since the kid left.”

Stanford tensed. Dipper’s departure was still a touchy subject, even if he had been gone for a few years now. Despite their best efforts to find him, they couldn’t find him anywhere. It seemed that he had just… vanished.

Stanford blamed himself for this. He was the only one who knew about had happened that day, and he knew he had failed. Again…

He simply nodded and kept eating in silence.

Suddenly, he turned his head with no apparent reason and something caught his attention.

Just a few feet away from them were standing two men, arm in arm like two lovers -which they probably were – and looking at the sea. Their backs were turned. They were dressed in nice, casual yet elegant clothes and looked like an ordinary gay couple that would spend nice and romantic vacations in Italy. He didn’t know why, but this specific couple was the thing that had just caught his attention.

The tallest of the two whispered something in his partner’s ear and the two of them turned to look at him.

Stanford froze. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but he knew _who_ the two of them were. But this simply couldn’t be…

The young men with dark hair looked at him directly. After a few seconds that he spend simply staring at him without any expression on his face, he smiled smugly, his golden eyes shining even brighter under the sunrays. The other man, blond with identical golden eyes, cackled in a very recognizable way when his partner simply waved mockingly at his Great-Uncle, who was too shock to even move an inch of his body.

Then, someone walked between them, obstructing Stanford’s vision of the couple for only two seconds. When the person walked away, there was no one where the two lovers were standing only seconds ago.

Was that a hallucination? Did he just dreamed about that?

He looked at his brother in front of him and noticed that Stanley was looking in the same direction, gawping in disbelief. He looked back at his brother, still astonished.

“Was that…?”

“Yes… I think it was…”

 


End file.
